johnos_firewalkerfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnos Reviews: Dragon Ball Z Revival of F
Hello again Empire! I know I said I'd do more horror this month, but I bet most of y'all would want to hear about this more anyways. If you thought that Battle of Gods was amazing, you'll be blown away much like I was. Lets take a look. WARNING! SPOILERS!!!! Also, if you are unfamiliar with Dragon Ball Z, you will be incredibly lost. Watch the damn show! The Plot We open on one of the goofiest things ever. We see a bunch of fairies, teddy bears, and other cute things dancing and prancing about. We then see that Frieza is in cocoon hanging from a tree. This is Frieza's version of Hell. We then learn that Frieza's empire is collapsing due to his absence and Sorbet, the last of Frieza's generals is struggling to keep it alive. He goes to Earth to find the Dragon Balls so he can wish Frieza back. They come across Pilaf and his gang, who have gathered six of them already. They then use them to find the last Dragon Ball. They summon Shenron, who tells them that they cannot restore Frieza's body, but can restore his life. Here is inconsistency numero uno. Frieza has been dead for more than a decade, but Shenron can only revive those who died within a year. Also, after they summon the many pieces of Frieza, Shenron says that he can now grant two wishes, since Dende is the guardian now. Dende has been the guardian for quite some time now, and that's never come up before. What the hell? But the issues end there. Sorbet considers reviving King Cold, but then Pilaf cuts in and wishes for 1,000,000 Zeni. Sorbet then takes Frieza and puts him in a regeneration tank. Once whole again, Frieza orders all other operations to cease, as he is going to Earth to get revenge. But first, he has to train for 6 months. We then return to Earth to see that a galactic policeman named Jaco has arrived to see Bulma who he somehow is acquainted with. For answers, watch Dragon Ball Super. I think... Anywho, he warns Bulma of Frieza's revival. She tries to call Whis with a strawberry sundae but gets no answer. Meanwhile, on Beerus's planet, Goku and Vegeta (now with pretty cool new outfits) train with Whis. They stand no chance against him. They put all of their power into it, but Whis just dodges them like its nothing. Whis then finishes them both with a single chop to the neck. He then explains that Goku is too relaxed and lets his guard down, and Vegeta needs to relax more and think less about his actions. Also he touches on how if they were to cooperate they would be unstoppable. Back on Earth, Frieza has returned. Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, and Roshi all fight off his soldiers. After the soldiers are all defeated, Frieza kills them for being disappointments. Why does he do that all the time? Nobody knows. Back at Beerus's place, Beerus is fascinated by cheese on a pizza. Also, Whis is told by the seer fish from the last movie that he should check his voice mail. He then gets the message from Bulma and Goku and Vegeta teleport to the scene. Goku goes first. Frieza changes to his fourth form right away. Goku stays in his normal form. They go at it for a while. Frieza can't quite get an upper hand. Then Vegeta intervenes and he and Goku quite literally fight over who's turn it is. Frieza then tells Vegeta to back off because he came for Goku. They then continue the fight. Frieza tells Goku that he's impressed by his progress, but would like to get serious and stop holding back. He lets Goku go first. Goku transforms into the Blue Super Saiyan. Supposedly this is like Super Saiyan God except it can be performed at will. Frieza then transforms into Golden Frieza. They then face off. They seem pretty equally matched, with Frieza holding a slight advantage. During the fight, Frieza notices Beerus sitting on the sidelines watching. We then get a hilarious exchange between the two. After a while Goku offers to let Frieza get away. Frieza asks why he should since he's winning. Goku then asks Vegeta if he wants to have a turn. He declines, because he knows Goku sees Frieza's weakness. Frieza's power had been gradually draining during the fight because he didn't spend enough time getting used to his new form before rushing over to fight Goku. Goku beats Frieza down again. When Goku lets his guard down, PLOT TWIST Sorbet shoots him with a ray gun from behind, badly wounding him. Frieza then beats Goku down and tortures him. PLOT TWIST AGAIN! He then offers to let Vegeta finish him off and become Frieza's new second in command. He declines and helps Goku get a badly needed Senzu bean. Vegeta then takes his turn and ANOTHER PLOT TWIST he can also become a Blue Super Saiyan. He then beats the gold right out of Freiza. But YET ANOTHER PLOT TWIST Frieza blows up the Earth. Then LAST TWIST, I PROMISE Whis turns back time to right before Frieza blows up the planet. Goku then finishes him before he can destroy the planet. We then get everyone talking and celebrating their victory and Goku and Vegeta agree on one thing: that they can never work together. Ever. The credits then roll. After the credits, we see Frieza back in his hellish nightmare world of cute teddy bears. The End. What I Thought It was great! I waited so long to see this. It was announced here the same time it was announced in Japan, but we had to wait half a year longer to see it in our native language and in good quality, rather than theater bootlegs in Japanese. The wait is over, and by golly it was totally worth it. This is the best DBZ film by far. The CG enhanced animation looks beautiful. The returning voice actors and even a few of the new ones are great, though Frieza got a new voice and that bothered me a little. I'm used to Frieza sounding like a woman with a sore throat. Another thing that bothered me was that Goten and Trunks weren't in the movie at all. Where were they? One thing I appreciated was that they used licensed music from good metal bands in a few select scenes. That was one of my favorite things from Broly that never really happened again. One more thing I should point out is that Gohan looks scarily like me in this movie. I'm serious. If you change the color of his tracksuit to black it'd look like me in anime. Yes I always wear a black track suit. Moving on. Afterword Great movie. 10/10 If you are a DBZ fan, you absolutely NEED to see this movie. If you want a link to a place where you can watch it, contact me and I'll give it to you. Or you can just buy it on DVD like a normal, law abiding citizen. You choose. anyway, that's all for today. H ave a great day out there, and remember to Rock the Dragon! Category:Review